1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction and model building toys. Specifically, the invention is a system of building elements that are coupled together to form various shapes. The building elements are a combination of unique strut members and three-dimensional platforms that are interconnectable. The unique shapes also enable movement of some building elements relative to other building elements when coupled.
2. The State of the Art
The state of the prior art is replete with building blocks and other similar types of toys that enable construction elements to be coupled together to build models, shapes, patterns or designs in three dimensions. While these construction elements are referred to as toys, it should not be assumed that they are simplistic devices. The construction elements are often complex, or capable of building complex shapes. Furthermore, they often include the ability to incorporate actuable elements such that they can be powered by mechanical or electrical devices. The result is that the construction elements are often minor engineering feats in and of themselves.
Given this introduction to so-called toy construction elements, it should not be surprising to realize that construction elements that are manufactured on a small scale are capable of rather amazing and even ingenious ways of interlocking to thereby form rather complex models, shapes, patterns and designs.
However, given the fact that there are many different types of construction elements, and that there are many different types of connection schemes that can be used to connect them, it should also not be surprising that new and advantageous construction elements and ways of connecting them together are still possible. In addition, the construction elements are not limited to bricks or beams. The construction elements include various shapes to which beam or brick-like members can be coupled.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a plurality of building elements that include new and advantageous means of building models, shapes, patterns or designs, where a great variety of construction elements enables an imaginative user to build simple and complex designs. It would also be an advantage to provide not only strut-like construction elements, but also various shapes and platforms to which the strut-like members can be coupled. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide a plurality of construction elements that can be actuated so as to pivot, rotate, and otherwise move relative to each other by application of mechanical force to thereby animate the models, shapes, patterns or designs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements that enable advantageous coupling therebetween.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a strut member includes a plurality of evenly spaced ball structures that can receive a complementary gripping structure.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein the ball structures enable pivotal motion of a construction element that is coupled thereto.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein the ball structures include guiding or channeling structures thereon such that construction elements capable of pivoting motion will pivot along a plane defined by the channeling structures.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a strut member includes regularly spaced gaps between the ball-like elements that enable complementary structures to be inserted therethrough so as to couple to the strut member.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a strut member can be manufactured with a variety of different attaching means on ends thereof to enable the strut member to couple to a variety of complementary structures.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a strut member is a relatively planar structure.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein the planar strut member includes apertures along a length thereof at regularly spaced intervals.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a planar strut member having at least one aperture through a length thereof includes a plurality of dentations and indentations to thereby enable coupling between construction elements.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein the strut member is capable of functioning as an axle when coupled to a wheel shaped construction element.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a relatively planar strut member can be manufactured with varying widths to thereby enable a plurality of strut members to be disposed in a location designed for a single full-thickness strut member.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein the construction elements can be coupled to each other in such a way that application of mechanical force to the construction elements can animate a model, shape, pattern or design.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a first group of strut members have a length and various connecting locations which lend themselves to connections made at 45 and 90 degree angles.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements wherein a second group of strut members have a length and various connecting locations which lend themselves to connections made at 30, 60 and 120 and 150 degree angles.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable construction elements which include the ability to create a pneumatic pumping system, a pulley system, a mechanical gear system, a switching system, and a chain and sprocket system.
It is another object to provide a new system of interconnectable constructions elements which utilize electrical and pneumatic elements to provide movement thereof.
The above objects are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a system of interconnectable construction elements created from molded plastic, wood or metal, and which include planar and cylindrical strut members of varying lengths and thicknesses which can be coupled together and to various construction elements of varying geometries, wherein the construction elements are capable of movement such as pivoting relative to an attached construction element, wherein cylindrical struts include regularly spaced ball structures and regularly spaced gaps therebetween, and wherein the planar and cylindrical struts include a variety of attaching means disposed on the ends thereof that are capable of coupling with complementary structures to thereby form a variety of models, shapes, patterns or designs.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a plurality of planar struts having regularly spaced apertures of various geometries along a length thereof, and including at least one means for coupling to another construction element.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a plurality of cylindrical struts having regularly spaced ball structures and gaps therebetween along a length thereof, and including at least one means for coupling to another construction element.